


cemetery drive

by angryboywonder



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: A masked killer on the loose leads to a number of killings in Dwight's school.And just wait until he finds out who it is.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a wild ride! 
> 
> i don't think i can explain more! 
> 
> the tags will be updated as i go through this, but i did a bit for now as this story will be ongoing. (:

_ “Did you hear about Kate?” _

_ “Can’t believe she’s dead…” _

_ “We heard she was found in her swimming pool.” _

_ “Yeah, with multiple stab wounds.” _

_ “That’s so sad…” _

Dwight huffs as he hunches over his desk, burying his head underneath his arms. All morning, there’s been talk of his classmate that’s been found dead. He wasn’t close to her, but this is still the first time he’s been around to witness someone dying such a terrible death. 

They say that she must have been hanging around a bad crowd, or been involved with another girl’s boyfriend in some way that would have gotten her stabbed. Kate doesn’t seem like that type of person. She was nice, yes, not in a flirtatious way to step outside of another person’s boundaries to upset them. 

It makes him wonder what would have happened had they been close. A few times, he’s walked to the cafeteria and passed by her in the courtyard, as she would be playing her guitar while sitting so comfortably against a tree, singing with such a soulful voice to her. 

She seemed like such a nice person. 

The chattering around him stops as soon as the teacher walks into the room, hushing their voices as they’re directed to take out their textbooks, advising them on what page to flip to. Still, when Dwight begins to read, that whispering picks back up. He waits for the teacher to sink into their seat before he takes out his earphones, sneaking them into his ears and he plays his music softly to drown everyone out. 

Before he knows it, he’s in the cafeteria and it’s time to eat. This depressing day has been dragging on to the point where time feels like it’s coming to a slow. 

Dwight’s about to take a bite out of his sandwich when David opens his mouth up about Kate. He suddenly loses his appetite, placing his lunch back into its container. Shoving the box away, he leans forward to rest his arms folded against the table. 

“You hear what they’re saying about her?” 

David has the most ridiculous grin to his face. Dwight doesn’t understand it. It’s almost as if he finds amusement in her death… he speaks with a condescending tone, like she’s the enemy and he’s  _ allowed _ to carelessly talk on her behalf. 

“Yes, but it doesn't mean it’s true.” Meg shoots back, almost immediately in defense. 

She seems just as on edge about the whole situation. This isn’t something that happens often - students from this school don’t just  _ die.  _

“What? People are going to be over this in a week.” 

“No, they won’t.” Dwight finds himself frowning. 

Meg rolls her eyes, twirling the plastic fork she held between her fingers. “You know what, David?” She begins, huffing her breath. “I bet you’re talking shit about Kate because she wouldn’t go out with you.” 

Dwight keeps his eyes averted on the food container in front of him. There’s a silence that falls at their table, the vibe becoming uncomfortable  _ quick. _

“That’s a little rude of you to say, Meg.” Dwight looks up, and David is still smirking through his words. His gaze is  _ cold,  _ though. 

Dwight can’t take it. He picks up his lunch and leaves the table, not wanting to be present before this conversation escalates any further. He finds himself going outside to the school's courtyard, taking a seat against that same tree he’d see Kate spending her time sitting under. The rest of his lunch break is spent in silence. 

He doesn’t spend any more of his day associating with his classmates unless he absolutely has to. David said this is something that everyone is going to forget about in a week, which may very well be correct. Kate’s death is going to eventually fade off into the background until it’s an event people can talk about without their expression saddening, or until they can speak on it without feeling the need to gossip about why she died, or what type of person she could have been. By the end of this week, the talk of the school can be about the hottest new couple and they’ll be the center of attention up to the point of them breaking up and the students will be onto the next best thing. 

By the time Dwight gets out of school, his shoulders sag with a tired weight as he tosses his backpack into the passenger seat of his car. The thought of having to cook himself dinner makes him feel even more exhausted. He slides into the driver’s seat, shutting the door after himself and he takes a moment to just sit there. 

_ This will all be over in a week.  _

Within moments, he finds himself stopping for food on his way home. He had to come to some sort of compromise with the way he has little to no energy after his day at school, and changing his clothes and plopping onto his bed is the thing he looks forward to the most once he gets home. He goes to his usual spot, a ‘build your own’ pizza joint not too far from his house. The line almost looks intimidating when he walks in, wrapping all the way around the inside of the building, to the entrance. But it moves fast. Ten minutes later and he’s at the counter ready to order. 

“Hello, what’s your name?” The woman asks, grabbing a slip of paper that’s placed over the pizza pan. She grabs a sharpie and smiles as she waits for his response.

“Dwight.” She quickly scribbles his name onto the paper and then it’s onto the dough, which is plopped onto the pan and rolled out evenly until it gets tossed down the line. 

Following it down, he looks up when he hears a familiar voice speaking to him. “How would you like your pizza?” The young man asks, and Dwight has to squint his eyes when he sees him.  _ Jake _ , his name tag says. If it wasn’t for the name tag giving it away, he might not have recognized him. At work, with that usual shaggy hair pulled into a high ponytail over his visor hat, he looks so different. So cleaned up.

Fitted clothes with an apron to accentuate his figure, as opposed to the baggy, warm clothing he wears at school, Dwight has to do a double take. “Jake?” 

Jake looks down at the paper attached to the pizza pan, looking up with a small smile. “Dwight?” 

This is a completely different environment. When Dwight sees him at school, Jake is that quiet guy who keeps to himself and is often found studying, getting his assignments done on time… Or trailing behind David. 

How can such a nice guy be seen hanging around David?

Dwight will never know. 

“It’s… It’s so good to see you, Jake.” Dwight nearly stutters, having to clean his throat before pressing his lips together in a thin line. He shoves his hands into his pockets, sharing a smile with the other guy. 

“I’m sorry… Where have I seen you before? You do look awfully familiar.”

“School.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Jake chuckles, slapping his hands on the counter as the realization seems to hit him. There’s a huff of annoyance coming from the line behind him, voices huffing complaints to get things moving. The dark skinned man has to take a deep breath, using his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “Alright, we might as well get this order going. What will you be having again?” 

Dwight takes him down the line, changing his order up today as he opts for multiple cheeses, and multiple meats, completely skipping all vegetable toppings. That triangular metal plate with his order number gets placed on the pan and he takes a seat as he waits for his pizza to get tossed into the wood fired oven. 

It’s not until he’s home, seated on his bed with a movie playing on his television that he sees a set of numbers written in sharpie on the paper lining inside of his pizza box. Dwight stares in disbelief for a moment, mouth hanging open. He doesn’t even wait once he’s back to his senses - he grabs his phone, quickly creating a new contact, he punches in Jake’s phone number and then tosses his phone onto his pillow once he’s finished. Maybe when he’s done eating he’ll send him a text. 


	2. Mighty Long Fall

“Hey, stranger.” 

The voice catches Dwight off guard as a hand brushes past him in a quick manner, coming into his space to push the door to his locker shut. If Dwight wasn’t so startled, he wouldn’t have let a scream come out of his mouth. But he does. And Jake can’t hold back a laugh in response. 

“Jake,  _ why _ did you do that?” 

“Because I felt like it.” 

Dwight has to take a deep breath just to relax his body once again. They’ve been texting for a little over a week now. When he had received Jake’s phone number, he went back and forth that night deciding on if he  _ should _ reach out, unsure if any sort of relationship would form from it. Still, he took that chance, and they’ve been talking almost nonstop since. 

He learns every day that Jake is full of surprises. Looking at him and that smug grin on his face, Dwight can see how accomplished he feels just to get a rise out of him. 

“Okay, but I might have a heart attack next time you scare me. So, please, don’t.” Dwight chuckles nervously, opening his locker back up so that he can grab a few textbooks. Cradling them in his arms, he starts his way towards his next class. He feels an arm wrapping around his shoulders that sends a chill down his spine. Jake walks with him, leaning in close to his ear so that he can whisper. 

“I don’t know about that, I’m a little… sick.” 

Then Jake lets out an uncontrollable laugh when he shoves Dwight away, nearly causing him to stumble as he drops one of his textbooks. 

“Just kidding, Dwight!” 

Dwight takes a moment to stand there and stare at the other guy with a disapproving glance before just brushing it off, leaning over to pick his book back up and he proceeds his way down the hall. “You’re really nice, Jake. I won’t think that of you anyways.” 

Jake raises an eyebrow at this comment. He smiles, shaking his head with a slight roll to his eyes. Dwight finds himself smiling back and they say nothing more the rest of their walk to class. 

After school, they decide on going home together. Jake doesn’t have to get a ride home from David, and he gets to see where Dwight lives. This technically marks their first official time hanging out outside of school and if Dwight was to say he’s not nervous, he’d be lying. 

There’s a flip in his stomach as they make their way through the gym to get to the back side of the parking lot, walking so closely beside each other. The voices in the background slide right by Dwight, and it’s not until he’s bumping into Jake that he actually realizes they’ve come to a halt because of the group of students gathered around. 

“Shut the fuck up, David.” Meg spits out, throwing the basketball in her hands to said man. There’s some force behind it, and he nearly flinches as his hands come up to catch. 

“Why do you insist on being so rude to me?” David throws the ball back, and Meg grabs it effortlessly, fingers squeezing and digging into the rubber. 

_ “I’m _ being rude? How about you get her fucking name out of your mouth, then you can talk to me about being rude.” 

David grins, crossing his arms. 

“Who? You mean  _ Kate?” _

No one expects it, Meg lets out a sharp exhale, bites her lip, and then she does it - without another second passing, the ball collides quick and harsh with David’s nose, causing his head to bounce back with the motion. When his head comes down, there’s blood dripping down to his lips. 

“Say her name again, you piece of shit.” And with that, she’s gone. Storming out of the gym. 

Dwight’s left standing there in awe, reaching a hand out to grab onto the sleeve of Jake’s jacket, holding him close so that he can whisper. “What just happened?” 

“I’m assuming David was talking poorly about Kate.” Jake lets his shoulders sag into a shrug before he takes a deep breath and rushes over to David, leaving Dwight to linger with his hand out meaninglessly until shoving his hands in his pockets. He moves to the bleaches and takes a seat as he waits. 

He’s still stunned over the fact that Jake is friends with someone like  _ David.  _ He doesn’t get it. How can someone so nice be friends with a person who’s… not so nice. The thought is beyond him. 

Crossing his legs, Dwight leans forward to rest folded arms against his knee. He watches the two interact - Jake has a smile on his face and he’s laughing as he hooks some fingers underneath David’s chin, lifting it side to side as he examines the damage. David looks bothered the more his face is fussed with and he ends up smacking Jake’s hand away. Dwight can’t actually hear what they’re saying. They’re too far away and the distant chatter from the other students in the gym doesn’t help as it floods his senses more than anything. He doesn’t mind so much when that smile leaves his new friend’s face and the two young men are leaning in on each other, talking at a seemingly much lower volume and Dwight wants so  _ desperately  _ to know what they’re talking about. 

His sadness is quickly gone the moment Jake is back, smile gracing his features. They make sure they have their belongings, slinging their backpacks over their shoulders and they’re making their way to Dwight’s car a second time. 

It’s a fun night. This is the first time in a _ long time _ that Dwight is hanging out this casually with a friend. He thinks back, he hasn’t had a guys night since he was in elementary school and he’d have sleepovers with the other neighborhood boys. They’d stay up until long hours of the night and get yelled at the next morning. 

A simple pizza while watching Netflix isn’t  _ exactly  _ the same compared to when he was a kid, but this is enough for Dwight and it’s still something that gives him butterflies. 

They watch complete b-side movies from the international category, having a good laugh at all the cheesy effects and poor acting skills. It’s a nice change of pace compared to a lot of the mainstream shows and films that are scattered across the streaming app. Not only that, it’s nice just seeing Jake somewhere that’s not school. 

Dwight has seen Jake a number of times at school. He’s never imagined being this close in proximity to him. Mentally or physically. 

Before he realizes what time it is, he drops Jake back off at his house to ensure that the both of them get a reasonable amount of sleep for school in the morning. 

When he comes back and enters his room, he tosses his keys onto his bedside table and strips down to his boxers, readying himself for bed. It’s while he’s brushing his teeth that his phone nearly vibrates off the sink counter. Feng Min. At this hour? The girl must have a homework question, up late cramming for an exam as usual. Hovering over the sink to spit, he answers his phone with a muffled  _ “hello?”  _

Turning off the water, he pauses at the labored breathing on the other end of the line. “Feng?” He reaches out once more, padding his way to his bed to take a seat. The girl is choking on a sob, and her words are breaking up over the line to the point that he can’t understand what she’s saying. 

“Feng, slow down… What’s going on?” He licks his lips, pausing before continuing with a small chuckle to ease the mood, “Did you confess your undying love to someone and get rejected?” 

“She’s gone, Dwight…” 

Dwight opens his mouth to say something, console her for potentially losing out on the love of her life - but he stops, because he hears her collapse down into a scream and he has to hold his phone away from his face at the call breaking up once again. Is that wind? Is she breaking out into a sprint?

“Who - who’s gone?” 

_ “Meg.”  _

“Meg?”

“She’s fucking dead, Dwight!” 

His entire body goes stiff. He feels as if his entire body is seizing, losing the grip strength in his hands as his phone falls to the floor. Feng is saying something, but he can’t even hear her. She becomes background noise as he slips a hand over his face to clasp at his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update:
> 
> i'm currently working on requests so this story may not be updated consistently until i am finished!


	3. Head High

“I… I don’t understand.” Feng’s voice trembles as she wipes away the stray tears that are running down her cheeks. “Meg wouldn’t kill herself.” 

Dwight nods softly in response, folding his arms over the table. He’s at a loss for words and he doesn’t know what else to say. How does one comfort someone who’s sulking? Mourning? 

Feng will get quiet for a few moments before adding to her statements. Her eyes are red from how much she’s been crying all morning. She’s snappy, upset, _ hurt.  _ Dwight doesn’t know how to _ not  _ say the wrong thing. 

He was shocked finding out the news the night before. He’s still shocked. But he’s not the one who experienced it firsthand, he didn’t see Meg the way that Feng saw her, and he didn’t have that close of a bond that they had. 

“Dwight.” She says, a crack in her speech as she leans back into her chair while crossing her arms over her chest. She looks to him, waiting for that little hum or nod that he’s been giving, and she huffs before continuing. “I think… I think something else happened.”

“What do you mean?” He’s raising an eyebrow. 

“She didn’t do this to herself.”

He’s sitting up straight, eyebrows are now furrowing in confusion. “You think someone _ killed  _ her?” 

Feng wastes no time slamming a hand over his mouth, pulling him in close to muffle his words.  _ “Quiet.” _ She hisses, looking around to ensure no one’s heard him. The students around them are still eating their lunch, still going about their usual cafeteria chatter. It’s still an unpleasant view when viewing the tables of obnoxious groups. To hear it and see it now is something comforting. 

Placing both hands over Feng’s wrist, he pulls it down slowly, frown apparent on his features. “But… You really think that?”

“I don’t want to.” Her shoulders sag. “But do you think she would really let me find her dead when we had plans?”

“That late at night?” He tries to nudge an elbow at her, forcing himself to smile and lighten the mood. And Feng does smile back, despite another tear rolling down her cheek. Dwight takes it upon himself to wipe it away with his thumb, scooting closer to her and bringing his voice back down to a whisper for her sake. “If you want, we can… we can solve this.” 

“You want to figure this out with me?”

“Of course, Feng.” 

Dwight finishes his lunch. Feng has hers shoved aside, which he takes it upon himself to close it up and put it back in her bag. Maybe she can save it for later when she’s hungry.

The girl spends the rest of their lunch period on her phone, mindlessly scrolling through social media and dissociating. She has every right to. He takes note of this and decides to stay close to her with any free moment they have together at school. He later suggests going to their local gaming cafe, allowing them to let off some steam and have fun. It’s not to disregard the fact that their friends are dying. It’s to bring a small moment of happiness. 

“Zarina?” Dwight laughs as he’s smashing buttons on his controller. His eyes are fixed on the television with precise attention, in awe over how easy it is for Feng to destroy him at this fighting game. He remembers how, long ago, he thought so highly of himself for how skilled he was at this game. Never losing.

That was a week ago. Before Feng joined in. 

“Listen, Dwight.” Feng pauses, words lingering in the air as she lifts her controller up for maximum effort, as if that little turn she does is giving her more power to absolutely obliterate him. She sits the controller down on the coffee table as the  _ “you’re dead”  _ screen pops up with the blood smeared across the image. “Zarina is in journalism and I swear, she’s a detective in the making. If someone is going to help us figure out these deaths, it’s her.”

“Hold up - “ Dwight shifts on the couch to better face her. “You think both deaths are linked?” 

“It makes sense, right?”

“I don’t know… No?”

Feng frowns. “I already told you that there is  _ no _ way Meg killed herself. Someone killed her like they did Kate.”

“Okay, okay.” Taking a deep breath, the young man puts both of his hands together and closes his eyes, as if he’s trying to bring himself at peace with this situation. Preparing himself to continue on. “How is Zarina going to help?”

“You might as well say she’s with the FBI. She’s supposedly helped all the girls at school confirm that their boyfriends were cheating on them. She found out  _ all  _ online. Like she has their IP addresses or something.” 

“Right…” Dwight shakes his head, chuckling softly to himself. They play a few more games before the girl calls it quits, slinging her bag over her shoulder and she pulls out the lunch she brought to school that Dwight made sure he packed away safely for her to nibble on later. She eats it in his car while he’s driving her home. It’s as soon as he tosses his keys on his bedside table that his phone rings - almost a nightly routine for him, or a coincidence? He holds his phone out to reveal  **_Unknown Caller_ ** flashing across the screen. If he didn’t see that, he would assume it’s Feng again, possibly needing someone comforting to talk to. But to hide her contact information? It’s illogical. 

“Hello?”

_ “Hello, Dwight.”  _

Dwight hums. The voice sounds awfully familiar… he just doesn’t know exactly who. He can’t put his finger on it. 

“Who is this?” 

_ “Wouldn’t you like to know.”  _

That’s so funny… 

“Oh, do I have to guess who this is?” 

_ “Possibly.” _

“Okay… You’re an unknown caller, which means you’re hiding your number and it can be anybody.”

_ “Very smart, Dwight.” _

“You know my name…” And Dwight forgets to mention the fact that he  _ doesn’t _ have many friends. “Are you Jake?” 

_ “Oh, good try.”  _

“Adam?” 

_ “Nope.”  _

“Frank?”

_ “No.” _

“Joey?”

_ “How about we spend less time trying to figure out who I am, and more time getting to know each other.”  _

“Don’t you think finding out your name-”

_ “What's your favorite horror movie?”  _

Dwight’s attention span isn’t quite where it should be. As soon as the question popped off, he didn’t even think about how he got cut off mid-sentence, and allowed himself to fall onto his bed in thought. “My favorite horror movie?” He voices out loud, bringing a hand up to twirl a finger in his hair. He feels his body relax into the mattress as he’s having an actual conversation over the phone with someone who wants to know things about him. It’s not about favors or using him for his classwork knowledge, they want to know about _ him.  _ “I like the Resident Evil movies.” 

_ “So you’re a zombie person… live-action or animated?”  _

“Live-action.”

_ “You have terrible taste, Dwight.”  _

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

_ “The live-action movies are awful. They’re created with a simple idea that’s taken from the games and they build this Mary Sue character that has nothing to do with the actual series. No character can be that  _ **_perfect._ ** _ ”  _

“But… But they’re good!”

_ “You know what’s good? Serial killer documentaries.”  _ There’s a chuckle across the line. _ “Let’s cut straight to it. Don’t you like finding out what makes people tick?”  _

“Why… Why would I want to know that?” 

_ “To find out a motive. To learn why people kill.”  _

“I’d rather watch a fictional movie… It’s less intense.”

_ “But Dwight, don’t you want to know why I killed Kate and Meg?”  _

Not another second passes and Dwight is hanging up, breath hitching in his throat as he’s scattering to his feet. He needs to call Feng - this is a  _ lead _ , but what are they to do when the number is hidden? This has to be a prank. He  _ hopes _ it’s a prank. Sucking in one more deep breath, Dwight secures the locks on his bedroom window and makes his way around the house to ensure everything is closed and locked. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies if this was late!


	4. we'll stay inside when it rains

There’s a creaking noise coming from the bedroom window that puts Dwight weak in the knees. He approaches it cautiously, breath hitching in his throat. He clutches his phone close by, just in case, if he needs to call the police, somebody - a tuft of dark hair comes in view, causing him to duck and crouch down low, beneath the window sill. Knees pulled into his chest, he squeezes his eyes shut. 

_ “Dwight, open up.”  _

A voice sounds loudly from the other side of the window. If the voice didn’t come off so _gentle_ _mannered,_ he would have screamed. Turning his head and coming onto his knees, he’s face to face with Jake. His entire body relaxes at the sight of him. Grinning, Dwight lifts the window and allows his friend to crawl into his room. 

“Jake… you really came at the right time.”

“What do you mean?” Jake asks, sitting on the floor to untie his shoes. Dwight watches as the other man is carefully carrying his shoes over to the door, so calm in his step. In a way, it looks like he’s making himself at home. Like he  _ knows _ Dwight is about to ask him to stay the night. That’s the thing about Jake that Dwight loves so much. He always seems to know how to do the right thing, when to do the right thing… 

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Dwight starts, neck rolling to the side as he hums and brings a hand up to scratch at the back of his head. 

“Huh, that you’re into me?” He’s smirking, crawling on over to Dwight to take a seat in front of him. 

And this entire response sends a chill down Dwight’s spine. His face heats up at the thought and he has to keep his gaze down low. “It’s… Jake, I got a weird phone call not too long before you got here.” 

“Weird phone call?” 

“Yeah, it was a guy.” Dwight swallows hard, pushing his fingers into the carpet, gripping small pieces of the yarn parts of it in a distraction to not bring his fingers up to bite his nails like he normally does when he’s nervous. “Jake, he said he killed - he… he said he killed Kate and Meg.” He forces out the rest of his words, repositioning himself to pull his knees into his chest another time. He can feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Jake sits there, mouth hanging open in slight discomfort. It’s when Dwight does let his tears break through that those big arms wrap around him and pull him close. Dwight lets himself be pulled in so easily, body relaxing at the sudden touch. “Don’t even worry about it… It’s just some stupid guy.” He tells him in a hushed tone, resting his chin on the top of Dwight’s head. 

And Dwight sucks in a deep breath before he tosses his glasses aside, allowing himself to press his face into his friend’s shirt. He can feel the material absorbing his wet tears, face hot and damp. “And what if it’s not?” He mutters. 

Jake hums, threading his fingers through Dwight’s hair in a way that makes him want to turn into a puddle right at his feet. “I think I know a way I can make you forget about it.” 

“I doubt it, Jake.” Dwight scoffs, rolling his eyes as he pulls back to wipe the tears off his cheeks. He barely has a second to think before firm hands are gripping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. He makes as much as a muffled gasp in response, fingers flying to Jake’s shoulders. 

It’s more enthusiasm than he’s ever gotten in a kiss. He’s been set up on blind dates in the past by female acquaintances at school, ones that normally end with him getting fake vomiting responses upon exposure, or maybe a soft kiss on the cheek. Never full lip contact with a pressure that makes him think he’s going to bruise afterwards. 

And that’s what he’s getting from Jake. A kiss that leaves him so out of breath, he has to pull away to catch up. But Jake’s not letting him catch up. Dwight’s holding onto him for dear life as he feels that tongue working its way into his mouth. 

When that grip loosens up, his body relaxes and melts into Jake. He loops his arms around Jake’s neck as their tongues move together effortlessly. He almost forgets about their previous conversation - and Jake was right, he had just the perfect idea on how to make him forget about his horrible night, Dwight doesn’t even think about it for a moment. All he can think about is  _ Jake _ and the way their bodies are pressed together. 

Dwight is almost startled when he’s pushed down to the floor with Jake on top, but as soon as their lips are reconnected, his hands are scrambling once again. He’s writhing underneath the darker skinned man, moaning softly at the contact of their hips rutting against each other. He can feel how hard Jake is when his crotch touches the inside of Dwight’s thigh. That alone sends a chill down his spine. Jake is  _ hard _ because of  _ him.  _

Dwight nearly whimpers at the sudden jerk to his head when Jake’s fingers grip into his hair and begins pulling. His body almost goes limp all at once as soon as Jake’s teeth latch onto his neck. His eyes flutter back and he can’t help the stutter of his hips pressing up into Jake’s, biting back a moan but he’s unsuccessful because it feels  _ so good,  _ and he knows there’s going to be a bruise on his neck later, though he can’t find it in him to care.  _ “Jake, Jake, Jake.” _ He mutters, fingers grabbing at the other man’s arms as he allows his head to hang back onto the carpet. 

Jake’s lips are trailing across Dwight’s throat, tonguing the spots that he sunk his teeth into. It’s soothing, leaving goosebumps on Dwight’s burning skin. 

When Jake pulls away, Dwight wants to cry. His body is still brimming with want, it’s driving him  _ crazy.  _ He’s never felt so attracted to someone before, never wanted someone to destroy him so much before… he’s so painfully hard. “Wait-“ 

“Get on the bed.” 

Dwight chokes on his own breath. 

“Y-Yes…” 

He sinks one knee onto the bed and doesn’t even have a chance to put his other knee down before Jake’s hands are on him again, flipping him over onto his back. In one swift motion, Jake has Dwight’s pants and boxers off. They get tossed haphazardly to the floor, the other man not even looking where. His focus is on Dwight, on wrapping his hand so expertly around his leaking erection. Jake doesn’t even have his mouth fully closed around Dwight’s cock before Dwight is moaning, melting into the bed with his hands fisting in his bedsheets. Dwight is already so sensitive from earlier, stimulated from the way he was grinding his clothed cock against Jake’s. He wanted to cum at that time, just from doing that. It was something so simple that set him off. 

But Jake’s mouth is different. 

Dwight looks down at Jake and their eyes immediately lock, Jake not taking his sight off Dwight for any reason. It makes Dwight’s skin crawl knowing that his friend is enjoying the way he’s breaking down. Dwight can’t even find his words - every time he opens his mouth to say something, his words crumble and he can only let out a cry in pleasure. Jake has a steady rhythm going and every time Dwight’s cock hits the back of his throat, he angles his head so perfectly to take it. 

There’s a lingering thought in the back of Dwight’s mind that says this isn’t Jake’s first time, and that leaves his stomach turning in a way that he’s unable to identify.  _ He doesn’t know how he feels about it.  _ He should feel fine… because this feels good… 

He’s cut completely from his thoughts when there’s a pressure building up inside of him and his hips jolt up, his cock spilling over into Jake’s mouth as he reaches his orgasm. Even as he’s cumming, Jake is still bobbing his head, cheeks hollowing out and sucking in tight as he takes in every last drop. The sensitivity becomes too much all too quick and he has to pull back before he screams, giving Jake a light nudge to make him back off. 

And Jake is laughing as soon as he’s finished swallowing the rest of Dwight’s load. “Too much?” 

“Too much… but too good.” Dwight pants, falling back onto his bed. His body feels completely  _ spent,  _ if he’s being honest. He looks over and watches with tired eyes as Jake is stripping down to nothing but his boxers. “What are you doing?” 

“You want me to stay the night, right?” 

Dwight can feel his stomach fluttering again. He has to roll over onto his side and face away from Jake to avoid him seeing the grin that’s forming on his face. 

“That sounds nice…” 

The rest of the lights are turned off in the bedroom and Dwight can finally allow his eyes to shut peacefully. The bed sinks and he doesn’t make any move as he feels that warm arm sliding around his waist, pulling him in close as they spoon their bodies together underneath the sheets. Tonight, he falls asleep with comfort beside him. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get too comfortable!!


End file.
